


... 2018 ...

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Fool Me Once [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Death, M/M, The things we don’t say, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: ... And their dance resumed.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a week before Bond appeared at Q’s open office door.  He just stood there, leaning against the doorframe, not saying a word.    
  
“I already reviewed the CV’s for the new recruits and returned them to Tanner.  If that is what you are looking for, he has them.” Q stated coldly not even turning towards Bond. He had caught a glimpse of him in the reflection on his monitor.   
  
“Also from now on, R and Williams will be handling the equipment needs of the new agents so you can see them from now on when those things are needed.  All requests go to them.”   
  
“Q... Can we talk?”   
  
“No we can’t Bond.  If there isn’t anything else, please leave my office.”   
  
“Q, Could we please have a few moments now or later when it’s convenient for you to talk?”  Bond didn’t move out of the doorway.   
  
“The answer is ‘No’, Bond.  We have nothing to discuss.”  Q turned, face lacking in any emotions, in true Quartermaster mode.  “The only words I want from you at the moment is when was the last time you were tested by Medical for communicable diseases since there wasn’t a bother it seems for any sort of protection in our encounter the other night.”   
  
Bond was taken aback by Q’s statement because that thought had never occurred to him.   Bond hesitated before he finally answered. “I haven’t been tested since I returned. There wasn’t any need.  Not out in the field”   
  
“Get out of my office, Bond!   Now!” Heads turned in Q Branch as the Quartermaster shoved Bond through his office door, slamming it behind him.

“Fuck!”    
  
Q pressed his back against the door and tried to stop the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach from rising to burn in his throat. He needed to make a call.   
  
Q had not handled the fallout from his encounter with Bond at all well.  Only a few days earlier Q had spent New Year locked in his office not knowing how to mark the anniversary of Hendricks death.  He hadn’t taken much in the way of bereavement leave at the time, needing the focus of his work to keep his mind together, but now work was not even a haven.     
  
Bond was there.     
  
And Bond could not have picked a worse time to trigger the release all of Q’s grief and anger, turning him into a total fucking idiot. Into a bitter parody of Bond as a way to hurt the man who had hurt him.   
  
At first Q refused to think of Bond at all, and had burrowed under the duvet allowing himself to be consumed by fresh grief for the man he lost just over a year before. But the reality of their encounter rushed back to punch him when he entered his living room the following day and saw the mess they had left, dried into the sofa cushions.     
  
No condom.  Bond recently returned from god knows where and whose bed since his split from Madeline.  Bond who rarely worried too much about the consequences of anything he did.   
  
Q picked up his phone with a shaking hand.  He’d put it off for too many days already.   
  
“Medical.”   
  
“Quartermaster.  I need to attend for a screening...”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bond made his way to his office like a man on a mission which caused everyone he met to give him a wide berth to avoid the possible wrath of the former double oh.   Closing the door behind him, he flopped down into his desk chair. Hand running briskly through his short greying hair, he wondered just how he had managed to fuck up again with the Quartermaster.  How had he been so unthinking...   
  
The more he tried to understand and rectify this situation with Q, the more complicated it had become.  And now, he had done the unthinkable. How could he have been so careless. He had without thinking hurt the one person in life he had trusted and knew he could always depend on.    
  
Bond abruptly stood from his chair giving it a shove across the small office bouncing it off the far wall with a thud.  He needed to own up to this. Somehow make this right with Q. They needed to be able to at least work together. Any hopes of even being friends seems to be lost for now, but he needed to try.  Things needed to be on a better footing between them. He would make that happen. 

Flinging the door of his office open, Bond stormed off towards Medical.  Q deserved an answer from him. 

"You realise Agent Bond that the majority of these results won't be available for 7 to 10 days?"  

Bond nodded, his eyes glued to the pin-prick test that sat between him and the nurse.  The minutes seemed to tick by incredibly slowly, even though he was confident of the result.  Fairly confident. Far less bloody cocky than he normally was in Medical for these things, actually.  The nurse, a regular recipient of Bond's flirting, noticed he was unusually subdued of course.

"You're on PrEP?  It's not a guarantee against all risks, but you know that."  She labelled the last vial and dropped it into the plastic kidney bowl, then withdrew the needle instructing Bond to press on the cotton swab.  "I assume that we're doing the full panel because there might be a chance of a positive result for something. I'm obligated to give you the contact details of one of our counsellors, should you need it."

"I'll be fine.  Just want to be sure."  Bond said gruffly, but he pocketed the leaflet anyway to her surprise.  "There's been no one in six months or so. Before that I was with someone for a few months.  It's on the form you made me complete. Bloody intrusive."

"It's important we get a history so we can advise you afterwards.  In the event of a positive diagnosis most people aren't thinking straight.  Having that information ahead of time can be helpful, but it's not mandatory."

"I know.  I just... I'm doing it for someone."

"Oh?"  She smiled at him and checked the time.  "Someone new on the scene?"

"Something like that..." he muttered.

"Well..." She checked the test result finally.  "You'll be pleased to hear that this one at least is negative."

 


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sure you’ve heard every joke there is about vampires.”  Q tried not to wince as the needle pricked his skin entering his vein.  Poking the Quartermaster’s fingers was not allowed. Ever. Some of the techs were extremely skilled at taking blood.  You’d never know they were taking your blood. This one, however, was not that gentlest.   
  
“Every single one of them and more.”   
  
“Well as far as I am concerned, they’re all true.”   
  
“Does the Quartermaster need a lolly to make his visit better?”   
  
“No,” he huffed.  “I just need my results ASAP.”   
  
“I’ll call you personally as soon as the first test comes back in.  Off you pop, Quartermaster.” Sticking a Spiderman plaster in the crook of his arm.

Both Bond and Q threw themselves into their work, doing their utmost to avoid interacting at all unless it was totally necessary.  For Q, it was his anger at himself as well as the agent that kept him away, and the underlying worry of what the test results might reveal.  Bond gave him some distance because every time he approached Q he somehow seemed to fuck up. And in the scale of fuck ups, he'd committed probably the worst.

By the end of the 5th day Bond was in Medical again, harassing the technicians.  "I know you said 7 days minimum, but maybe you could just hurry them along? Or give me the number of the lab and I'll do it?"

The technician grumbled but went to check the computer anyway.  "You're in luck. They're just back. Not been reviewed yet though."

"And?"  Bond demanded impatiently.  He had steeled himself against all possibilities he was sure, but that hadn't stopped him obsessively checking himself in the shower for any sign of discomfort or worse over the week.  Not that the worst results would have any such obvious symptoms.

"Ummm... No flags on the report.  Look like you're clear for another few months.  Oh no..." The tech frowned at the screen and Bond's stomach dropped.  "Says you're not active anymore? Well, you're good for a year then or until you're next scheduled MOT."  The tech smiled up at him and Bond resisted punching him.

"Printout of the results please," Bond growled.  Q would probably accept his all-clear verbally, but just in case...

 


	4. Chapter 4

Q had not been in his office and Bond thought it best not to seek him out openly somewhere in Q Branch to deliver this sort of information.  Instead he folded the results report, stapled it securely and slipped in under Q’s keyboard with enough of the paper still showing that he knew Q would not miss seeing it.  He returned to his office hoping he would get a call from the Quartermaster later, but there was no such thing.    
  
It was another week before Bond saw the Quartermaster in a meeting they were both required to attend.  Bond noticed Q avoided eye contact and chose to sit on the opposite side of the room from him. He had hoped that giving him some space and time would have calmed the Quartermaster’s temper but it seemed it hadn’t.     
  
At the end of the meeting though, Mallory requested they both stay along with Tanner to go over some upcoming missions during the next two weeks. Some were routine but involved newly promoted agents.  Other missions were a little more complicated.    
  
“I want you to work closely with Q Branch on directing these missions, Bond,” M began.  “Your insight from experience should give us a true gauge of how these new agents will perform.  And it should give you more insight into the behind the scenes workings. A more hands on approach so to speak.  Let’s see if we can mesh things a tad bit better. More cohesiveness. If we are to add more agents out in the field, we must have this fine tuned and running 100% again.”   
  
“I’m sure the Quartermaster and I will do everything we can to streamline this process.”  Tanner spoke up. Q remained silent.    
  
"I look forward to working with you both. I'm confident I can bring something valuable to the team that will benefit us all."  Bond smiled at Tanner, nodded to M, then his eyes settled on Q silently demanding he at least acknowledge him.

Q found himself the focus of the other three men.  He pressed his lips tightly together to stop the retort that was sitting on the tip of his tongue.  Taking a moment he sighed. This was what Bond had been brought in for, there was no point arguing it.  "According to our agreed schedule, we'll begin with a walk-through of 004's setup in Turin. Report to me at 11 and we'll make a start."  

Without waiting for M to dismiss the meeting Q walked out of the office.  He hurried along the corridor, ignoring Bond calling to him to wait, but a few moments later the former agent jogged up beside him.  "I just wanted to check that..."

"Yes.  I got them."  He kept walking briskly so Bond had to lengthen his stride to keep pace.

"And..?"

Q turned on him.  "And what? You want me to thank you?"

"No, I just..."  Bond noted Q's gritted teeth and his left hand balled tightly into a fist.  Q wouldn't actually punch him, but clearly the thought was there. "Were you ok?"

"Fine.  Absolutely fine.  No thanks to you."  He turned away but Bond grabbed his arm.

"Q, please.  I just wanted to say that... Well, I'm sorry that I misread the situation.  It won't happen again."

"Good.  Very good, Bond.  Then we should have no trouble maintaining some distant professionalism moving forward.  11am Bond. Prompt." And with that Q, stalked away.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Bond and Tanner arrived together at 11 to find Q in his office with R.  She handed them each a printed report. "Look after that with your life," she grinned.  "Q doesn't do paper. Getting him to authorise a printing request is harder than requisitioning an exploding pen."

"Paper is for administrators.  It is the bane of my existence, and something I intend to eradicate from my department wherever possible.  That said, R convinced me that an aide memoire may be in order for our first standard briefing. This is of course all in my head, and I expect it to become second nature to you also."

Q proceeded to take them through the details of 004's mission, tutting repeatedly when R pointed out the relevant note in the handout.  The document didn't reference the mission itself, but was a written record of Q's processes, his checks and balances. Tanner leaned forward listening eagerly and annotating his copy with a blue biro, but Bond was content to lean back and absorb how Q applied his skills and knowledge to this current job.  Occasionally Q would glance his way and frown.

Bond listened intently as the Quartermaster went through the entire processes that Q Branch and of his own that had become SOP for any field mission whether it be a lower level agent or a double oh mission.  And for all intensive purposes, he was utterly impressed. He has not the first inkling that these processes were behind every mission. And he was equally impressed with the genius level of strategy and planning that obviously was constantly stored in the Quartermaster’s head involving mission.  No detail had not been thought through, not only once, but many times over until the entire process had been perfected.

Bond began to ask questions, not only for his own understanding, but to forced Q to carry on a conversation with him, even if it was mission related.  Until Tanner spoke up interrupting the Quartermaster's lecture on Q Branch protocols.

“I realise that paper is not part of your vocabulary, but these processed really need to be documented, Q.  Not only as a learning tool for new members of coming to your branch, but what would occur if something were to happen to R or god forbid yourself.  The entire structure would be lost.”

“Some time down the road, Tanner.   For now, there is not time to deal with such things.  Rebuilding the agent programmes are our first priority.”  And spending as little time as possible with Bond on these matters is what Q really wanted to say out loud but refrained from doing so. 

“Not s problem, Q.  Bond and myself can make notes whenever we shadow you.”   
  
“Shadow?!”  Bond and Q exclaimed together.  That wasn’t on Q’s plan at all.   
  
“I don’t think shadowing is going to help much at all.  You’re not here to learn to do the job.”   
  
Much as the thought of note-taking and paperwork dismayed Bond he spotted an opening that gave him access to Q exclusively.  “You mentioned a late dinner that our agent will be attending, where you will take comms. I think that’s a perfect start. I can explain to you how the intel you feed us alters the way we tackle a situation.  Thinking on our feet, consequences, that kind of thing. I can see how the data is delivered to you, and the judgements you make about what is pertinent to share. Most agents on the ground have no idea what goes on in here and what you can do for them.”   
  
Q scowled, mainly because Bond was correct, and it was something he and his team moaned about constantly.  Still, he didn’t have to like it, and he didn’t need to encourage Bond to feel comfortable. “Fine. Tomorrow evening.  The dinner is set to begin at 9 pm our time, with dancing to follow. Be here promptly, I don’t wait for latecomers.”   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

So it was that Bond arrived the following night to a slightly more active Q-branch than was normal for the late evening, the team being in mission mode and busy about their tasks.  Simon, the evening team lead, nodded an acknowledgment to Bond, dreadlocks falling over his face. He shook them away and called “in his office waiting. Needs the quiet.”   
  
Bond smiled his thanks and paused in Q’s doorway until Q raised his head and blinked at him.  “I set you up a workstation so you wouldn’t need to crowd over my shoulder.” He pointed at a second computer that was crammed onto the end of his desk, so he would sit facing Q across the desk.   
  
“Thanks.”  Bond squeezed into the tight space between the wall and the desk.  “Moneypenny said your Heads’ meeting overran and you haven’t eaten.  I brought a peace offering. Also...”   
  
“What?”  Q snapped.  His traitorous stomach rumbles just because there was a takeaway bag by Bond’s feet.     
  
“I need to say how sorry I am about...  well, I didn’t realise that the anniversary of your... of Lance’s passing... was so recent.  This is the first step in my determined plan to mend things between us. I won’t be deterred.”  He lifted the bag and passed a carton and chopsticks to Q. “Late nights here, post-mission when I couldn’t sleep.  I would pick up a takeaway and turn up here just to talk. I want that again Q, even if it takes us months to get there.”

Q’s stomach rumbled again.  He has been at it for 33 hours already with no end in sight,  managing on nothing but tea and sweets. His body was betraying him at the wondrous smell of takeaway. Angrily he snatched the carton from Bond. 

“What you want and what you get are two completely different beasts, Bond.” Q pointed at him emphasising his point with his chopsticks.  “This nullifies nothing.”

Immensely small victories were better than no victoires at all Bond thought to himself settling it at the workstation Q had set up for him.  The setting was so familiar in many ways and yet so awkward and uncomfortable. A feeling that did not settle well, not at all. 

“You job is to just sit there and observe tonight, Bond.  Please try not to interrupt the mission or my team as they work.  Distractions lead to disasters.” Q shoved a huge mouthful of noodles into his mouth as if he had not eaten in days. 

Q shovelled huge mouthfuls of noodles between reviewing data and calling out for more intel which his staff promptly delivered.  The team ran like a well-oiled machine, with everything Q needed arriving at his fingertips almost before he asked. Bond, whose screen pretty much mirrored what Q could see, could only watch in awe as windows flashed open, and requests were hurriedly fired off in response.   
  
“How do you keep track of it all?  Making me bloody dizzy with all this flitting about.”   
  
“It’s fortunate for you and your agents, that I do.  Now, quiet... 004? Status report. I saw you arrive and I have control of the in-house CCTV.”   
  
“About to head to the dining room.  Managed an introduction to our man and got him on the hook.”   
  
“Excellent.  Cameras in the dining room are fixed so try for a seat nearer the fireplace end of the room.  That way, we’ll have visual.”   
  
“Will do.  If I can get him talking I’ll switch you on. Be back.”   
  
“So what happens now?” Bond asked, shuffling awkwardly in his cramped seat.  “We just sit and watch her eat, I assume?”   
  
“Hardly, Bond.” Q scoffed.  “Now our real work begins. There are 7 other guests and the host in that room.  By the time I speak to my agent again I want profiles of them all. Why are they there? What and who do they know?”  Q tossed his empty box into the bin having scavenged every scrap of food from it. Without a word Bond passed him another container, this time filled with aromatic hot and sour soup. “She needs to know who to be wary of and who else to talk with.”   
  
Q had flipped to another window but Bond took back control of his own screen to monitor the cameras on their agent.  004 had found a seat just within visual range, but the mark had taken the place to her right out of view. She exchanged polite conversation with others at that end of the table, but ensured she kept the man’s interest.   
  
“A good example of the need for flirtation,”  Bond mused, earning him a scowl and a muttered comment he had to ask Q to repeat.   
  
“Charm can accomplish a great deal without the need for lying on one’s back.”   
  
Bond popped two wontons into his mouth to block the retort before it could escape.  For the first time it occurred to Bond that his willingness to employ seduction in the field might have played a significant part in his lack of success with Q.  He tried for an intelligent question. “Do you have stats on the success of missions where sex wasn’t employed?” Q blinked at him and Bond had the feeling he was being pitied.  Ducking his head back to his task, Bond muttered “Never mind...”

“004, there is still a few in the room that we have no visual of.  If there is any way possible.” Q began receiving a minuscule nod from the agent acknowledging his request.  Q muted the comms briefly requesting more information from his team, verbally and with a few hand signals that Bond didn’t seem to grasp but the scurrying around of those in question meant they understood perfectly.    
  
“What if you can’t find out who else is in the room?”  Bond interrupted Q’s orchestration.    
  
“Not acceptable.   We push until we have exhausted even option available to us.  Any tiny speck of data we can supply to an agent is of utmost importance to mission success.”  Holding up a hand to silence Bond from further questions, Q switched back on his comms.   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Dinner conversation continued as Q and Bond watched and listened.  Guests mingled and chatting amongst themselves. In Q Branch they were still struggling to get intel on all the guests.  004 turned to speak to someone just out of sight who seemed to approach her from the far end of the table that they didn’t have a visual of yet.    
  
At first the newcomer didn’t register on their comms, until stepping closer to where 004 sat.  He reached a step just behind 004’s chair, and the newcomer spoke again. As the voice reaches but Q and Bond, Q jumped to his feet, a look on his face that Bond couldn’t recognise.     
  
“R!  Now! I need the tapes of Hendricks death now!” Q bellowed at his second.  “Fuck...” he muttered turning back towards his monitor.   
  
“What?  Q, what is it?”  There was nothing that stood out to Bond about the interaction but something had Q rattled.     
  
R appeared at the door looking concerned. “Q? This request is unusual...”   
  
“And entirely necessary!” Q snapped.  “Get me that footage now!”   
  
Within 5 minutes the archived footage was being restored.  Within 10 minutes Q was watching the worst memory of his life repeated on screen.  Bond stood behind him braced to catch the wobbling Quartermaster if he should fall.  “Q, what the fuck...?”   
  
“It’s him.  That voice.”  Q pressed play and rewind repeatedly, listening to the shouting from the tape and soon after, the fatal gunshot.  After the fourth time seeing Q’s lover die, Bond removed Q’s hands from his mouse and keyboard. They were shaking violently and Bond couldn't help but wonder how Q could control them on days when dark memories pushed at him.   
  
“Are you sure?  Put it through voice recognition,” Bond waved Simon over and gave him brief, quiet instructions to pass both samples through the voice matching software.     
  
“Q?  Q, you need to settle down.  Keep your focus on this mission.  004 needs your guidance, not your panic.  Shite, get your arse in gear to help her.”

Q looked up at Bond with an expression that Bond had never seen on the Quartermaster before and couldn’t read, eyes haunted… hollow.  Before Bond could stop him, Q was yelling for R and his top staff that the mission parameters were being altered and he needed Intel.

“I need to know NOW who that is that is speaking to 004.  Anything and everything that you can give me and I needed it 10 minutes ago.”

“What are the altered parameters, Q?”  With tablet in hand R was ready to direct the techs with whatever was needed to complete the changed mission dynamics.

“004’s mark now becomes that new individual who has just entered the conversations.  That mark needs to be eliminated before the rest of the mission is to be completed.”

“What are you thinking Q?” Bond snapped grabbing him by the arm.  “You just can’t…”

“Watch me Bond and DO NOT get in my way.”

Bond held a hand up warning R to pause before issuing any such instructions.  “Hold that! The Quartermaster and I need to discuss this.”

“No!  The Quartermaster is running this goddamn mission.  Not you! R, instruct 004!”   
  
“You can not put her in that position without reviewing the intel. It’s a voice id for fucks sake.  Over comms! You’re going to give a kill order on a man who wasn’t even on our radar twenty minutes ago with no visual id, no bloody clue what impact it will have on the rest of this mission, and no fucking plan to extract her when this all goes to hell!”   
  
Bond all but pushed R out of Q’s office with a snapped “as you were!” Before turning on Q.  “What the hell are you thinking?”   
  
“I’m thinking that man murdered my partner, and I am certain...”   
  
“Q...” Bond hailed his fury back under control with some effort.  Risking an agent for personal satisfaction was deplorable but Q’s stricken expression pulled at him.  “Q, if that is the same man he becomes a target. I promise you he will die, I will make sure of it. But Not. On. This. Mission!”

“Bond, I am positive!” Q started and Bond cut him off. 

“I’m not questioning your identification, Q.  But you and I both know we need more Intel and verification for a kill order to be issued.”  Q tried to push past Bond who grabbed him by the arm spinning him back around.   
  
“Let.Go.of.Me!” Q tried to pull a at from him.   
  
“Q!  I don’t claim understand your feelings for Hendricks but from your reaction and anger it’s obvious even to me that you loved the man.”   
  
“You wouldn’t understand Bond.”   
  
“Maybe I don’t.  Maybe I never will.  But if Hendricks cared for you as much as you do for him, I don’t think he would want you to put your complete career and future in Jeopardy just to revenge his death.”   
  
Q stood silently in front of Bond. Jaw clenched, anger still seething  But, he was silent.   
  
“Q, if that is the same man, you have my word he will become a target and  he will die, I will make sure of it. But it can’t be on this mission without verification.   Please; let me handle this. You are too close. Not capable of being objective.”

“You’re questioning my professionalism,” Q glared.

Bond indicated Q should sit at the spare computer but the Quartermaster didn’t move until Bond clasped his elbow lightly.  “No Q, absolutely not. You know it’s the right thing to step away from this and put 004 in my hands. You have intel to gather.”  
  
Q stared at Bond uncomprehending.  Bond gave a small smile and guided Q into the seat he had formerly occupied.  “Get me everything you can Q on our new mark that will inform another mission.  When we present this to M I want to be sure he gives the correct order. Nothing less than termination, even if I have to do it myself.”   
  
“The new target..?”  Q couldn’t quite believe what Bond was promising.  “You’ll...?”   
  
“Intel first.  Learn all you can.  If we are going to make his death count for Lance, let’s take his whole bloody organisation down too.”

Bond took over the mission with much needed assistance from R and successfully brought the evening to a conclusion with all parameters being met.  Q was still engrossed in shifting through screen after screen of intel and data in his office. And unfortunately, Bond was sure Q had watched the video of Hendricks death more than enough times for his sanity.    
  
“Q... Q...”. Bond had to stick a hand in his line of vision before he finally glances up at Bond.  When he did Bond could see that wherever Q’s thoughts were that they were far away. “Let’s call it a night Q. Have a staff driver take you home.  We can hit it hard again in the morning after a good night's rest. We can go over what you have found so far then and go from there. I’ll help.”   
  
“You don’t need..”   
  
“Yes I do, Quartermaster.  I made a promise.” Q finally nodded in agreement and rose from his chair.  Bond watched the emotionally and physically drained Quartermaster slowly begin to gather his things together.  It suddenly dawned on him that he and Q might never even be friends again. But maybe, just maybe he could help Q find some closure to Hendricks death.

Q woke late the next morning, confused to find his work alarm didn’t seem to have triggered, and hence he was very late.  That no one was banging on his door could only mean that Six had been informed that he was not expected.  
  
Memories of the previous long night came flooding back.  Someone... presumably Bond before they had left work... had turned off his phone alarms, taking it upon himself to make sure the Quartermaster slept after an emotionally charged shift.     
  
Curled warm under his duvet, Q struggled to summon the energy to be angry at the former agent.  For the first time in over a year a calm space seemed to have settled at his core. He rolled into his side, plucking the photo from beneath his pillow.  “I have a name finally. I won’t rest until it’s wiped from the earth.” Hendricks grinned back at him.   
  
Showered, dressed and with a death grip on a travel mug full of strong black coffee, Q waited impatiently in the foyer of his building for his driver.  He checked his email, flicking messages to various team leaders for action, and making a booking for 11am in one of the main briefing rooms. Before the end of the day he would lay this case out before M, but there was a lot of work to be done before that.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Bond was already in Q Branch when he arrived at sitting at the desktop that Q had set up for him the night before.  

“Feel better after some rest?  I hope you don’t mind. It was just easier to access everything I needed for my report to M about last night’s mission from here.  R let me it with various threats also about punching things, but please don’t blame her. I pulled rank.”

“It’s… fine.” Q muttered not ready to deal with Bond this morning. His thoughts still centered on finding and dealing with Hendricks killer.

“I’ve forwarded my report from last night’s mission for review and to put with yours for M’s review.”   Bond went back to what he was reviewing on the monitors in front of him.  

Q sat down, pulling up his email to review Bond’s report.  He steadied himself for the upcoming argument with Bond that he knew was coming   But a few moments later… puzzled…

“Bond.   You didn’t mention at all my emotional indiscretion during the mission last night.”  

Bond didn’t even look up, pretending to be engrossed in what he was reading.  “It was a momentary lapse, Quartermaster. Not even worth mentioning.”   
  
He glanced up finally as Q’s silence stretched, catching Q’s eye.  “There’s nothing to be gained from M having knowledge of it and I want you on this mission, officially or not. We both know he will remove you not just from the mission but possibly from active duty, if he hears of it.  We’ll get justice for Hendricks quicker this way.”   
  
“Justice?  Not revenge?”   
  
Bond grinned but his eyes glittered like ice.  “Sometimes they are one and the same. Now, start reviewing that intel..”   
  
They worked in silence for more than an hour, Q often stealing glances at Bond whose head was bent, scribbling notes and muttering under his breath.  Q couldn’t identify the emotions Bond’s words and actions had stirred in him but there was one thing he felt he needed to say, regardless of Bond’s motives.   
  
“Thank you.”   



	9. Chapter 9

“Q!  Listen to me!”  They were arguing in the stairwell on their way back to Q Branch with their meeting with M.    
  
“I won’t be pulled off of this Bond!” Q spat back at him.  “I can’t be!” Q turned and stormed down the next flight of stairs.  Bond caught up with him at the next landing grabbing him by the arm to stop him from heading down another flight   
  
“Q! M wasn’t questioning you ability or your loyalty to MI6.  He was concerned about your emotional investment in this. He just wants to be sure we haven’t missed anything before he issues the mission order.”   
  
“Of course I’m emotionally invested in this!” Q jerked his arm out of Bond’s grip m, his eyes were on fire with anger.  “But that doesn’t mean I can’t step back and deal with it rationally. It’s not like I haven’t done it before. You should know!”  That one stung and he deserves it but Bond didn’t jump at the bait.   
  
“Q.  I promised you will be on this mission.  Let me talk to M.”   
  
“Why are you doing this Bond?  What is your ulterior motive?” Q sighed running a hand under his glasses swiping at his tired eyes, a headache growing at the base of his skull.

"Would you believe I don't have one, Q?  I treated you badly and I didn't understand.  Still don't if I'm honest, but I don't want this conflict between us to continue."  Bond crossed his arms in an uncharacteristic display of defensiveness. "Besides. Hendricks was a double oh.  He had my designation and he did the number proud. Somewhere deep inside this husk of a man, it offends me... infuriates me... that one of our own was betrayed and another was devastated by his death."

Q rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tension that had settled there.  Bond was saying the words, but Q's past experience with the man made it difficult to believe.  "Fine. Talk to M if you think it will do any good. But you won't keep me out of this regardless."  He turned and clattered down the stairs leaving Bond starring after him.

Bond shouted after him.  "Nor would I, Q. I meant what I said, I need you on this with me and my team."

Q was standing in the centre of the team room issuing his daily briefing the following day when Bond next appeared.  He nodded at the agent programme head but continued updating his team on the current field status and his expectations for the coming day.  When he next looked up Bond was gone, only to reappear about ten minutes later with two mugs of tea.

"You're on the team.  Officially. And there's this..."  Bond handed him a tablet displaying a signed document.  

Q looked Bond directly in the eye.  "Don't let me down."

  



	10. Chapter 10

 

004 was chosen for mission  She already had made a connection with the mark and seemed  the most viable agent to handle the assignment. Very skilled and talented in her own right.  Bond and Q scheduled a mission briefing with her in Q’s office to go over the mission parameters.

Bond stood leaning against the far back wall of Q’s office.  Q sat at his computer and motioned for 004 to take a seat on the sofa turning his chair to face her as he handed her a coloured mission folder.  “This is all we have on your target.” He sat back, trying to be patience as she read through the contents.

“M has authorised a kill order.” Bond offering pushing away from the wall to come to stand next to the Quartermaster.  He needed 004 to know right from the onset that mission came from up above them, that it wasn’t just the Quartermaster or himself setting this mission.

“If you have any questions, now is the time to ask them,” Q began.  “Agent Bond is in charge of this mission.” Q gave Bond a brief sideways glance  

“Do you have a current location?  Something easy in his future appointment calendar that would make our crossing paths again seem normal and a coincidence?” 004 continued to read the intel without looking up from it.  “If you have that, I can handle this in my sleep.”

“Hotel Kulm, St Moritz, four nights from now.  He is attending a charity fundraiser hosted by a close business associate.  There is no ‘plus one’.” Bond waited for her to thumb through the file, finding the details of the event.

“It will be quite a grand affair, a place at dinner costs upwards of £2000, but your  company can easily afford it. You use the same cover as before obviously.”   
  
She looked up at Q who had hidden his tension behind the Quartermaster mask.   “Number of guests? Opportunities for one to one?”   
  
“200 guests.  You will probably have to make any opportunities.”  Bond and the agent exchanged a look. She smiled.    
  
“Very well.  This is to be done quietly?”   
  
“Yes, but...”  Q snapped his mouth shut, biting back the words he wanted to say.     
  
Bond said them for him.  “Make sure he knows why he’s going to die.  And if you can, give us the satisfaction of hearing the bastard plead.”  Bond squeezed Q’s shoulder and smirked when Q mouthed ‘thanks’ at him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Since when did we stop using Universal Exports and start using Mid Century Armoured Logistics?” Bond questioned Q as and he watched 004 move about the room at the charity event.    
  
“Oh we still use it Bond.  I just added another into the repertoire.” Q waved a hand at Bond as if he was making a fuss over nothing.  “A little variety once in a while. Keeps things from getting stale.”   
  
“Corporation has a solid built lucrative background that is undetectable as a cover.  Added in a little ex military and mercenary into the mix makes it believable. Through 004 in as a corporate representative with her skills and it makes it an irresistible contact for all sorts of genres.” Q continued as Bond read over the dossier for MCAL.    
  
“Are you boys making note of those mingling in the crowd tonight?” 004 came live in comms.  “A variable array of baddies.”

"R is on it," Q responded.  "She is capturing facial scans and linking up any intel she can pick up from your conversations, so make sure you put all your social butterfly skills to good use."

"Naturally.  Anyone in particular you want me to pass the time with until our mark appears?"

Bond gave Q a sideways glance.  For all he had the appearance of calm control, Bond could see how his fingers skittered restlessly over the keyboard, constantly changing the angle of cameras, bringing others online beyond the grand dining room where the event was being held.  Bond bumped the back of his hand lightly against Q's upper arm and raised an eyebrow in question, but Q shook his head. "No, all your focus on your target, anything else we'll leave to your judgement."

It was another 30 minutes before Q hissed "There!  Just arrived, crossing the lobby!"

"I see him.  004, make your way casually to intercept.  It looks like he's being directed towards the champagne bar on the raised level just to your right."

"Time for work boys.  You might want to listen in for a while, if you can control your blushes."  She turned towards one of the cameras and winked, tucking a lock of raven hair behind her diamond decorated ear.

They watched as she perched delicately on a stool at the bar, her deep blue dress dipping deeply to expose her elegant back.  Adopting a bored expression she sipped at a champagne cocktail and scanned the room.

"Your husband has abandoned you, bonita?"  

004 turned, a slightly disdainful twist to her mouth.  She looked the man up and down and suddenly bloomed into an alluring smile.  "A husband is a hindrance." She held out a fine boned hand that glittered with diamonds and high gloss polish.  "Scarlett Papava, Assistant Director of European Operations, Mid Century Armoured Logistics."

"Have we met, dear one?"  He gestured and a chilled bottle of Krug appeared almost instantly.  "Join me? I guarantee that the champagne my good friend supplies this evening is terribly inferior."

"I'm appalled that you don't recall me instantly, sir.  We attended the same dinner party less than a month ago, where you monopolised my date for much of the evening."

He squinted at her, and she noted a possible vanity where he eschewed the use of glasses he clearly needed.  "Ah yes, you are familiar. The icy Russian beauty. Perhaps you will enjoy my company this evening and your frost will thaw?"

"Perhaps... Though I am not easily impressed by the flaunting of wealth.  Intelligence, ambition, notoriety... those three ensure a man... or woman... is remembered well."

"She's good," chuckled Bond, close to Q's ear.  He had switched the comms to receive only so he wouldn't interfere with 004's play, and this being the first chance Bond had to watch another double oh work her charms.

"Good at bullshit!"  Q muttered sourly. "I can't believe he's falling for that."

Bond smirked, pulling his chair closer to Q's so he could watch the cctv that Q had focused on the couple.  "Powerful men like nothing better than to be reminded how clever they are."

 


	12. Chapter 12

Q silenced his comm link just as Bond as R brought him Intel to view on some of the others that had gathered at the charity event.  Reviewing and commenting before sending R back to push his team for more in-depth intel 

Bond and Q both watched the exchange continue between 004 and her mark. Q muttered again about the entire conversation being shite.  

“Sometimes you have to read the mark, Q.  Assess what their goal is for the evening and use it to your advantage.  Not everyone is seeking a business deal. Some are just looking for indiscriminate pleasure for the evening with no strings attached.  If that’s the case, you have to take full advantage of it.” As he watched, Bond had to admit that 004 was good, very good. And it played to their advantage when he approached her about this mission that in her own cold hearted way, she reserved a small soft spot for their Quartermaster.  She had been more than willingly to help. 

It wasn’t long before 004 reached for her pearls, adjusting them slightly on her neck.  The sign that she was about to escalate the conversation into a more private setting whether or not now or after the close of the event was yet to be seen.

"She's going to do this quietly," Q commented, "Has already planned out her attack.  Watch... see if you catch it." Bond frowned, wondering what he was looking for. He had stood at the agent's side when Q had kitted her out and knew the tools she had at her disposal... officially.  

The guests began to take their seats for dinner.  The champagne bottle empty, their target ordered a whisky on the rocks and another cocktail for 004, before they readied themselves to take their places at table.  She passed him his drink and Q said "There! See it? Clever girl."

Bond sighed in mock irritation at Q's glee.  "Let the dumb ex-007 guess... She put something in his drink and he didn't notice.  Not exactly innovative, for a spy."

"True, but the delivery method was rather elegant.  Notice the diamond charm that was on her bracelet is gone.  It's currently nestling in amongst all that ice, melting, and releasing a potent bufotoxin that we have been eager to test in the field."

"And that will kill him?"

"Well," Q's smile turned cold as the ice in the glass.  "In about 45 minutes or so he will start to feel rather unwell however.  By the look on his face, he's already accepted her suggestion they skip dinner in favour of a more private feast in his suite."

004’s mark pulled out a pack of cigarettes making the excuse of stepping out to have a smoke whilst 004 politely made small talk for a few more minutes with a possible client before making her excuse to freshen up before dinner.   The mark was waiting for her in the outer lobby area lounging discretely off to one side, a thin glisten had already started to cover his exposed skin.    
  
“I thought you would never come, Bonita.  I am impatience man who does not like to wait.”     
  
“Business first,” 004 smiled up at him, pressing in close. “That is why we are here after all.”   
  
“A woman after my own heart,” he chuckled, arm drifting around her shoulders as he lead her to the bank of lifts close by.     
  



	13. Chapter 13

It was obvious to her that he had already developed a slight off balance to his gait as they moved together.  One that he would more than likely write off as too much alcohol already but in reality she knew was the effects of the toxin setting in.  Part of the reason she had lingered allowing the toxin to start to work. By the time they reached his room, the full effects should set in with 15 to 20 minutes according to Q’s calculations.    


She relieved him of his key card, slipping out of his clumsy embrace with a flirtatious smile.  She didn’t want him to realise anything was amiss until they were safely inside. “You look a little warm darling.  Let’s get you out of those clothes,” tugging him inside by his tie.   
  
As soon as the door lock clicked he dove in for a kiss grappling with the slippery fabric of her dress.  “Easy tiger,” pushing him away gently but firmly, careful to avoid his questing lips. It wouldn’t do to fall victim to her own poison.  Backing away towards the bed she undid the clip holding the halter neck in place, allowing the fabric to fall away. Her hand kept it from slipping further than her breasts, giving him a tantalising glimpse of what he desired.     
  
“You’re so flushed,” she giggled.  “Get undressed while I freshen up. Back in a moment...”   
  
In the bathroom she listened at the door for a moment as he stumbled across the room, slurring curses at the evils of champagne and beautiful women.  “You have no idea,” she chuckled, divesting herself of the dress and her shoes, then she tapped the earpiece giving Q the signal to resume audio.   
  
“Report!” Q demanded instantly before Bond could utter a word.   
  
The running tap covered her low murmur.  “Very effective so far. Delivery method was ideal, time frame accurate. I’ll report on potency later but already Sweating, coordination issues, breathing was laboured.”   
  
“Don’t leave him alone too long,” Bond warmed. “We don’t want him able to raise the alarm.”   
  
“He won’t.”  Q tapped a few keys and an image of the suite interior appeared.  A few adjustments and they were staring at the shirtless figure lolling on the bed.  As they watched he rolled onto his side limbs seeming too heavy to lift.   
  
“I’m not even going to ask how you managed to get a camera in there Q.”  Bond tutted in mock disapproval.   
  
“A camera?”  004 chuckled.  “Enjoy the show boys, but keep the noise down.”  She opened the door and stepped into the bedroom wearing nothing but a scrap of lace and the tiny thigh sheath that Q had crafted for her favourite stiletto.   
  
“Must she do this naked?”  Q frowned at Bond.   
  
“It’s an expensive dress” Bond reasoned.  “And this could be a dirty job.”   
  
“You know that’s not what I mean.”  004 had pushed the mark flat on his back and straddled his hips, smiling down at him like she couldn’t hear his desperate pleas for a doctor.  She raked her nails down his chest.   
  
“Darling, it looks like the booze has ended our evening prematurely.”  She squeezed his limp cock through his trousers, digging her fingers in hard.  His eyes bulged and a strangled cry broke free. “Of course, your Blood has other places to be that are much more important, like your vital organs.  It’s fighting a losing battle though sadly, you see...”   
  
“Need... Doctor... Please God...”   


“Do you feel your heart pounding in your chest?   I wish I could tell you that was only your lustful feelings for me. But it’s the arrhythmia pushing your heart as it struggles to do its job keeping your precious blood flowing the way it should.”   
  
“Need... Doctor... Please God...” he begged her again.     
  
“I don’t think so, Bonita.” She mocked him with the pet name he had called her earlier.  “Aren’t we having a good time, you and I? I think so.” He tried to struggle to push her off him but his limbs didn’t respond, heavy and useless.     
  
“The toxins slowly shut down your systems.  But I think you are realising that, aren’t you.” She grinned down at him coldly, feeling his breathing beginning to become laboured.  “Your mind those stays very coherent so you know it, feel it. Very fast acting. Very affective. Developed by a true genius if I do say so.”   
  
“Please... help....”   
  
“Hush now... I think you need to hear a story about my genius friend while we wait.”   
  
"Do you believe in love, my friend?  Believe in finding The One?" She slid the stiletto from it's sheath with a barely audible metallic whisper.  "Me...? No, it's not for me, but for my friend... Yes, my friend found his soulmate, his forever if you will.  And the man returned his love in abundance."

He stared up at her wide-eyed with anger, no longer able to make coherent requests, but trying desperately to move unresponsive muscles to throw her off.  She smirked and pressed the tip of the knife against his chest, just above his heart, until a bead of red welled, trickling down his side. 

"Now, now, just relax.  Your black heart is racing, speeding that toxin to every part of your body.  There is no antidote, by the way, Q made sure of that. That's his name - the man whose world you destroyed when you took his love from him.  Q... a nickname… short for Quartermaster of MI6."

His chest felt like the dead weight of a dozen men was pressing down on it.  He could barely hear her voice over the rushing of his own blood in his ears, and spots of black and red swam in his vision.  A sharp pain under his chin brought his focus back enough to the crazy bitch and her game. 

"You're wondering why I'm telling you that?  Perhaps you think you'll use that information when you finally get out of here.  Perhaps you haven't yet realised that you will die in this room... rather soon in fact, so I must get on with my story."

"You killed a man.  Oh, I'm sure a man like you has killed many, but this one mattered to someone very important.  Important because he is the Quartermaster, and more importantly because he is my friend." She watched the narrow trickle of blood drip down his neck and felt nothing.  "You remember the day I'm sure, in a hotel room, when one of your men burst in and told you that your new business associate was a double oh agent of one of the best security services in the world.  You remember when you forced him to his knees and pressed a gun to the back of his skull. You remember when you pulled the trigger and turned away from his fallen body like it didn't matter at all."

"But it mattered to the whole service, to the people who knew him and most of all, to the most dangerous man you will ever cross.  This sweet death that is shutting down your body is his revenge, and I am honoured to be his angel of death, you vile piece of shit."

He tried to curse at her but it only happened inside his head.  He was no longer outwardly capable of movement or speech. His heart raced and pounded loudly echoing in his ears.

“You see this simple pressure point where I can feel your heart racing in its attempt to push blood throughout your body?”  She held one of his hands high enough so he would see it, stiletto digging to his wrist until blood trailed down his arm darkening the cuff of his neatly pressed shirt. 

“Your blood slows, is sluggish, but your heart still struggles in its futile attempts.”  Dropping his hand she reaches back pulled up one of his trouser legs exposing an ankle. “Do you know how many such points a person’s body has?”  Roughly jabbing the stiletto into a point where a vein was buried just until the skin letting another trail of blood begin to flow. 

“And there is another here,” Her fingers gently caressed a point just under his jaw line before a wicked gleam crossed her face as the stiletto dig into him again.  

“Q… for you.   And it is my pleasure to be your hand in this..” knowing he was listening even though there was silence in the other end of her comms link.  

“Q...?”  Bond touched Q’s elbow gently to get his attention.  The impassive Quartermaster facade was in place but Bond noted the bright hot shine of tears glinting behind Q’s glasses.  “Ok...?”   
  
“Yes.  Oh god, yes.  Finally...” he rubbed at his eyes, shoving his glasses up to his brow.  They fell back into place startling him when he reached for his keyboard to hide the emotion that was seeping around his edges.  “I... thank you, 004. Such a wicked thing to be grateful for, but I find I feel no remorse. This is the best posthumous gift I could give Lance.  Thank you again, I... Bond, please take over, I need a moment.” He excused himself and left the office.   
  
“Of course.”  Bond addressed their agent, “wrap it up now, 004.  The bastards not coming back from this, but just check before you leave.  I’ll have a very expensive bottle of Bubbly waiting on the plane.”   
  
“Ugh, had enough of that this evening. Make it that bottle of Macallan we chatted about last week and we’re good.”  She smirked up at the camera on her way to the bathroom to dress.   
  
“Expensive woman,” Bond muttered, but for what she’d done for Q, it was worth it.  It would come from his own pocket, not the mission budget.


	14. Chapter 14

Bond had disappeared soon after the conclusion of the mission giving Q the space he felt he needed.  Q had stayed late in Q Branch until 004 was ready to board her aeroplane back to home soil.    
  
“I’ll see you in few hours Q,” 004 adjusted her carry on bag on her shoulder as she boarded her flight.     
  
“Please take your time in returning for mission debrief, 004.  I’m heading to get a few hours sleep myself.” Q signed off on a file that had been handed to him by a waiting staffer before returning his focus to the agent on the other end of the comms.     
  
“As usual 004, thank you for your service to Queen and Country.” Q hesitated for a moment before adding. “And a special thank you from myself.”   
  
“Anything for you Quartermaster.  And for Hendricks also. See you soon.  Have some of those chocolate filled pastries from the place a couple blocks away and we’ll call things even.”   
  
Q silently entered his darkened flat later securing the entryway behind him before setting his things down and kicking off his shoes.  Things were too silent. Too empty. And yet, there was a new satisfaction that had settled over him. It didn’t replace the hurt, need, and loneliness that still lingered but it somehow helped.  It would be a long time before those other things healed.

Q paused in the kitchen long enough to retrieve Hendricks brandy and a tumbler.  It was dusty even though it had been in the cupboard over a year. He had handled it occasionally but never opened it, not wanting to lose this memory of Hendricks, but it seemed the time was right.     
  
His cats looked up sleepily from their nest on the bed, but for once they didn’t pester for food for which he was grateful.  Bottle and generously filled glass on the bedside table, Q retrieved his box of memories and curled up beside his feline companions.   
  
The brandy burned its way down with the first mouthful.  Q screwed up his eyes and let the heat flood through him.  While he did he inhaled the complex spicy aroma that was so evocative of early winter evenings wrapped in Hendricks arms.   
  
Finally he set the glass aside and opened the box that held so much love and sadness.  The Christmas photograph was on the top. Q propped it in the lid and sighed.   
  
“It’s over,” he said out loud to the silence. “Not me and you.  We are forever. But the man who killed you... the man who betrayed you...  they’re both dead and I am glad.”   
  
He picked up the glass again.  “I watched an agent torture and murder him on my behalf.  I felt nothing but satisfaction. Oh, and some pride in a job well done by one of my agents.  I don’t suppose it was what you would have wanted but it’s what I needed to be able to carry on without you.”   
  
Q swallowed another mouthful.  How quickly would he become accustomed to the spirit?  “I miss you terribly. And I’m still so angry at the world.  But a friendship I once thought irredeemable flickered into life today because he enabled me to exact my revenge.”

Q refilled the glass once more and began to wander the bedroom talking with… to Hendricks about his day which had become a nightly ritual.  Until he once more came to the mission that had been his main focus since the possibility had presented itself. 

“You remember 004.   I remember you had an encounter with her in training and called her a cold reptilian assassin.  You said you hoped your paths never crossed. I do so adore Scarlet.” Q smirked around the rim of his glass.  “I owe her so much. Even more now.”

After Hendricks death, 004, even though she never let anyone inside her well structured walls, had taken the Quartermaster into her fold.  Whenever she was on home soil, 004 would appear in Q’s office sitting there in silence, reading a book, playing on her tablet, bringing in snacks.   But rarely a word passed between them. She had just become his shadow until she felt he could function relatively on his own again. 

Q wandered to Hendricks side of their bed picking up the paperback novel that was resting there.  He slowly brought it up to his nose sniffing the faint lingering scent of Hendricks cologne. He carefully laid it back down making sure it was at the exact page it had been left as if Hendricks would return and pick up reading it once more.  

“I miss you terribly.” Q whispered to the darkness.  


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Q arrived at MI6 early to debrief 004 even though his head would have felt much better detached from his body after he had consumed most of Hendricks favourite bourbon and babbled at his ex until he had finally dosed… well, passed out. 

“Are you going to be alright, Q?”  004 gave him a gentle squeeze of his shoulder as they stood talking at his office door.  She was one of the few people in the agency that he let into his personal space, not as if he could stop her as it was.  She had claimed him as part of her dysfunctional family. And the more he thought about it, the more he was alright with it.  

“Some day.” He offered.  “And for now, with your assistance yesterday, things seem a tad more settled than they have in a long time.”

The doors to Q Branch opened and Bond sauntered in carrying a stack of files that Q presumed where to review of their next upcoming missions.  “If you’ll excuse me, work to do.” He nodded towards Bond who was approaching his office. 

“Thank you for the pastries too, Quartermaster.”  004 jostled a white bag at him before turning to leave.  “Bond…” she nodded at him, a masked smile on her face, as she passed the former double oh.  “Play nice or you’re next on my list.” 

“Scarlet…”  

“Morning, Q.  Tanner is on his way down and Moneypenny has decided she needs to attend our meeting because M is like a bear with a sore head this morning.”  He handed Q the files and picked up Q’s tea mug.    
  
“Not the only one.”  Q muttered. “About our mission report? Or lack of?”   
  
“PM is chewing his ear about budgets but he’ll be into us soon enough.  Officially Moneypenny is being proactive...”   
  
“Unofficially she’s a nosy bitch.”    
  
Bond chuckled when Moneypenny chose that moment to stalk through the door aiming a friendly swipe at Q’s head for the insult.  “Good job last night, boys. R tells me you got the correct result. How are you feeling?” She squeezed Q’s arm sympathetically, catching Bond’s eye who pretended not to be interested in the answer.   
  
“Fine.  I’m actually fine.”   
  
“You work so well together when you have a shared goal.”   
  
Q mulled her comment over during the meeting.  He and Bond had always complemented each other on missions, their good natured snark, that Q had misinterpreted as interest, had been key to many successful missions.  That’s why it was so difficult when Bond up and left with the blonde cow. As the meeting drew to a close Q spoke up. “Bond? A moment please?”

Bond lingered in the doorway until it was just them.  “Q? Something more needed with the mission assessment?”

“Actually it doesn’t have to do with the mission… well in a way it does but…. “

“Q.  You’re rambling.”

Q took a deep breath rubbing a hand up under his glasses over his eyes trying to gather his words in his head correctly.   “I want to let you know how deeply I appreciate your assistance with the mission. Bringing some justice to Hendricks death.  I feel the need to thank you in some way… possibly… dinner. Tonight. On me.” 

Bond stared at him in silence for a few moments so many things running through his head.  He wanted to jump at this opportunity to spend some time with Q. But then again… after the emotionally charged past few days Hendricks’ death was as close to the surface with Q as if it had just occurred.  He so did not want things to revert back to their lethal bickering state between Q and himself, the constant at each other’s throats and barely tolerating being in the same room with each other. And there were things he thought he knew about the Quartermaster that he was discovering he was clueless about.  Q was such an enigma to him. 

And before he knew it he was saying  “Why don’t we take a raincheck on that in a few weeks, Q?”   Maybe by then he would find the answers he was looking for, understand things better.  See things from Q’s point of view and discover the reasons why Hendricks had so quickly become the main focus of Q’s emotions.

And… just what a love like that truly meant. 


End file.
